Camp Nahlari
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: Children of succesful lawyers Charles and Renee Swan, Bella and her twin brother Emmett, are sent to summer camp for the wealthy. Well… that is what the lawyers thought when they send their children to Camp Nahlari, but nothing is as it seems and the twins are forced on a dangerous adventure with some new friends.
1. chapter 1

**_Hello again and welcome to my new story. I know i know another one. Since my lack of inspiration for my current stories, i started a new one that i have inspiration for. Don't worry i won't abandon my other stories, i am alao writing them but it just takes a while._**

**_The inspiration for this story comes from a netflix series 'The A-list'. I won't really use the story line of this series._**

**_I hope you will enjoy this story. I would love to know what you think of this story so please review 3. I really appreciate it and most of the times it makes my day!_****_From the next chapter author notes can be found on the bottom of chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i don't own twilight or any of the characters! They belong to Stephanie Meyer! No copywrite violations are intended. This also goes for the A list!_**

**BELLA POV**

"Em! Get your ass down here!" I shouted up the stairs to the third floor of our house. "We are going to be late and I prefer not to have mom and dad lecture us again."

I took a deep breath to calm down and let it out as i heard Emmett's feet make a thunderous sound down the stairs, it actually surprised me that the whole house wasn't shaking. I shook my head at him when he stopped in front of me with a huge grin.

"Sorry Bells." He said as he put an arm round my shoulder and guided me out of the house and into the elevator.

"Tom already put our luggage in the car and is waiting for us down stairs." I informed him as I pressed the button for the garage.

"Geez Bella why are you so uptight? Must I always be the fun twin?" He squeezed me into his side, in a bear hug only he could give me. I let myself relax into his embrace but soon took a step away from him as I remembered why i was annoyed with him.

"I had been waiting for you for more than an hour to come down! Be glad we can use the company jet or we would have been ridiculously late to a vacation i don't want!" I crossed my arms over each other but smirked as i realized something. "You know what Em i think we should play some Halo or something… let's go back up."

I could see his eyes light up at the idea of a video game but they soon narrowed playfully at me. "Don't worry about this Camp, it could be a lot of fun and don't use Halo as a weapon! You know it's my kryptonite."

I let out a small laugh. "oh i know all your kryptonites superman so you better watch out!"

The elevator dinged, indicating we arrived at the parking garage. The doors slid open and once we were out our drivers black Mercedes-Benz was easily spotted. We quickly walked towards it and got in. Tom greeted us and took of as we fasted our seatbelts. The drive to the airport was short and before we knew it we took of in the jet that belonged to our parents company, as succesful lawyers they worked all over the globe and a private jet was the solution to their busy scheduals. Our parents thought it was a fabulous idea to sent us to our last summer camp before we start college next year. Mom found an advertisement online and couldn't stop talking about it and in all of her excitement she signed us up. Now i was stuck on a plane to go to a deserted island, which was advertised as a rich kids dream vacation, according to mom… i am not your averaged rich girl, i don't like shopping or partying, i hate presents and surprises. I probably won't fit in with the other kids that will be at camp Nahlari. Not that I mind being the lone wolf because let's face it most of the time I am that, even if Emmett is my twin we roll in different crowds. It doesn't mean we aren't close, he is my best friend, but we are just different. Most people are shocked to find out we are twins. Emmett is long and has muscles that are massive, i on the other hand am short and i don't have an athletic bone in my body, another reason to despise a summer camp.

After an six hour flight we arrived at a remote airport, we got our luggage and walked towards the meeting point. In the email my mother send me it said that all campers will be picked up at three o'clock and we had to wait at the bus stop. I looked at my watch and saw it was two thirty. As i heard the jet take off again we walked into a building towards the bus stop. As we exited the building I could see around six people around our age talking. I could see a petite black haired girl talking animaticly to a tall blond. As i looked to my right i could see Emmett had noticed the blond bombshell too and was staring at her clevage. I rolled my eyes, such a guy. A bit away from the two girls a guy with long blond curly hair was sitting on a rock, he looked liked a relaxed guy. Also near the two girls stood an Asian girl with long black hair and pink glasses, she was talking to a guy with black hair.

As we walked closer I spotted more people waiting. If i counted correctly we were with fourteen.

"Hello party people" Emmett said as we reached the group. "I am Emmett and this is Bella."

I waved at everyone as they all turned towards us. They all said hi.

"Ugh why do we need to wait here! If i won't be careful my Laboutin's will be ruined." An other blond girl complained to a girl next to her.

"I know right Jess, like if they get ruined you should just sue them!" the fake blond next to her replied with a serious face.

I couldn't help the laugh that slipped out of my lips. Both blondes turned to me with a glare.

"what are you laughing at?" the girl named Jess asked in a stuck up voice and a bitch brow, which she needs to practice if she wants to intimidate me. I hesitated to reply since I had to spend a month with these girls. But after a moment i realized they weren't my type of friends and i didn't care if they would like me.

"Well if you think any lawyer would take that serious…."

"What do you know about laws. Don't make me laugh and i don't think you are qualified to be on this camp." The blond friend of this Jess girl sneered while taking a step closer to me. I could see that everyone around us starting to pay attention to our conversation.

"I know quite a bit about laws and what lawyers deem relevant and Laboutin's aren't on that list. Don't get mad because you asked why i laughed." I shrugged and walked away before they could say anything else. I looked on my watch for the time, still ten minutes before our ride would arrive. The girl with the black hair bounced towards me with a smile, the blond bombshell trailed behind her with a bored look in her eyes.

"Hi I am Alice." She bounced on the balls of her feet and pointed behind her with excited grin, her green eyes sparkling. "This is Rose. I know we will be great friends!"

"Hi Alice and Rose nice to meet you." Alice smiled and Rose just nodded. I could see Alice frown at something behind me.

"Ugh Finally i thought he was going to be late or worse miss the bus." I heard Alice murmured underneath her breath and said to Rose; " I wish she would have missed the flight. She is the girl i talked about earlier."

A skinny strawberry blond was walking towards us, she was pretty but I could see her attitude from miles away. Next to her walked a tall guy with the most interesting bronze hair color and striking green eyes. He was definitely a gorgeous. They walked straight towards us.

"Edward!" Alice scolded at the bronze haired guy. "Why are you so late!"

"Hello to you to Alice. Tanya forgot something so we had to get back." He smiled at Alice but at the last part he looked annoyed. Before anyone could say anything else we could hear the roar of an old engine coming closer and not long after an old schoolbus stopped in front of us with screeching brakes, the sound was so high it almost hurt my ears. Out of it came three people with the same orange shirt that had camp Nahlari written on them. A blond woman stepped towards us with a bright smile, that looked fake.

"Hello you guys!" She said overexcitedly as she looked each of us in the eye. "I am Jane, one of the Camp Nahlari leaders. I want to welcome you all on the bus. Please give Alec your name before you enter so we can see if everyone is here!"

A man with dark blond hair waved at us. Everyone made his or her way to the bus and within fifteen minutes we were on our way to the harbour where we would catch a boat to Nahlari Island. Emmett was sitting next to me while talking towards the blond guy with curls, Jasper, while i was talking with Rose and Alice about our school's. Alice and Rose know each other from school and apperently Alice is a year younger than us. What shocked me the most was that Edward was her brother. She was equally shocked to learn that Emmett was my twin, even Rose looked flabbergasted, which was fun to see because i reckon that she isn't someone who is shocked or impressed very fast.

–––––––CAMP-NAHLARI–––––––

The boat ride took more than an hour and when we finally set foot on shore I relaxed a bit more. Even though my father loves fishing, crossing a ocean with large waves wasn't my cup of tea. I was glad Emmett reminded me of the small white pill that would prevent the seasickness to develop.

The whole group stood on a small beach waiting for Jane and Alec to guide us towards the Camp. After a couple of minutes they appeared out of no where and startled me when Jane started to talk. Of course Emmett caught it at laught quietly at me. I stuck my tongue at him. Which caused us both to smile.

"Boys and girls it's time to hike towards the campgrounds. It's important that everyone stays together and not wander from the path." Jane's serious ocean blue eyes looked over our little group. I could hear people around me groan and whine about the hike.

"Who will take our suitcases?" the fake blond, Lauren asked, twirling a linger around her hair and chewing on a gum.

"You." Alec said with a small smirk which he tried to hide quickly. I looked towards Jessica and Lauren in particular and they didn't disappoint. They looked horrified at Alec with their mouth hanging open. "I hope you two also have something else than heels because it is a thirty minute hike. Welcome to camp Nahlari. We leave in five minutes! "

Emmett and I walked towards our backpacks and put them on. His looked the right size on me on the other hand… It made me look like a toddler.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Emmett laughed. "Priceless!"

"It's fun now." I laughed as we walked towards Jane and Alec. "but did you see that they both have two suitcases?"

Emmett groaned. "This hike is going to take ages…"

We had been walking for twenty minutes when Alec announced that we needed to pick up the pace if we wanted to arrive at Camp before sundown. We had been surrounded by jungle for most of our hike and had now stopped at a small lake and had been resting here for ten minutes. Out of nowhere Emmett started walking toward Lauren and grabbed one of her suitcases. They talked briefly and he started to walk towards me again. The guy named Mike took one of Jessica's suitcases and everyone started walking again seeing it as a sign to move forward.

"Nice of you Em. I think not only Lauren is grateful." I said to him. He shrugged and frowned.

"I haven't eaten since the boat and i am starving. With this pace we will be right in time for dinner. Be right back Lois." He said and started to walk a bit faster. Emmett could always make me laugh, his mind worked differently and food was one of his motivations to do the most random things. As Emmett started to walk next to Rose, Alice waited for me to catch up.

"I am so relieved I am not the only one who looks like a five year old with this hideous backpack!" She bumped her shoulder with mine with a grin on her face as we started walking again. I grinned back at her and nodded

"Still prefer these over a suitcase. This path seems like hasn't been used a lot with all this big rocks." Just as i said it my foot caught on one and I was falling to the ground. Most of the way Emmett prevented me from falling at least five times already. I closed my eyes and held my arms in front of me so I could controle the landing a bit. I was surprised that i never hit the ground, i realized that someone caught me around my waist. When i looked next to me I was met with green eyes and a crooked grin, in reaction i felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worried eyes as he let go of my waist.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for catching me." We started walking again.

"Oh Edward this is Bella." Alice said as she pointed to me. "And Bella this is my older brother Edward."

"Do you make a habit out of falling Bella?" Edward said in a teasing tone.

"I am not the most graceful person on the planet. Normally Superman over there does the saving" I pointed towards Emmett. "but i know to many of his kryptonites so he flew away."

"Superman?" Alice giggled.

"Because we are twins I almost know everything about him. Especially his weaknesses. One day after watching a old superman episode we started calling it kryptonite and superman. He even calls me Lois sometimes which isn't a very acurate nickname seeing we are siblings but he doesn't care." I explained with a laugh. "And nice to meet you Edward."

"Likewise Bella and if you ever need my catching service again just yell." he said a grin. I nodded at him. Afraid that i would start to ramble again.

"Where is Tanya?" Alice asked after a while. "I thought she was glued to your hip."

"I know you don't get along with her Alice but please try to be nice to her you promised mom."

"But Edward we are on an Island with her and you know what she did to me." Alice glared at her brother.

"I know Alice but just don't start it. I am not thrilled that she is here but even if we go home she will be around." Edward sighed. "and she is somewhere in the back talking designer brands with two other girls."

"Please don't start her off on brand otherwise i will go crazy." I said as i pointed at Alice, she responded by pouting.

"But Bella it's just so fun and i know exactly.." i interrupted her before she could even begin.

"No Alice talk to Rose about it please? One boat ride is enough to last me a year." I joked but was deep down serious.

"Alright." Alice agreed and started talking about something else. "I hope we will be roomies."

"That would be awesome." I smiled. When i looked in front of us i could see a stone gate with a wooden sign that said 'Camp Nahlari'. The group that walked in front of us waited for the rest to join them. I let out a sigh of relieve as I stopped next to Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02. Camp Nahlari

BELLA POV

Once we walked underneath the stone gate, which looked apart from the wooden sign very old, we followed a short path into a open field with small house surrounding, there was one large building to the right and on left. We stopped at the picknic tables that were in front of the left building and were asked to sit down.

"Before I will assign you your cabin i want to inform you that dinner will be served in thirty minutes in the activity building behind us. Don't be late or you will be doing the dishes!" Alec warned us and walked inside.

"As Alec will let everyone know that we have arrived I will assign your cabins. Some of you will sleep with three persons in one cabin and some with the two of you! There will be no switching. " Jane looked at the clipboard in her hands. She pointed at the closest house near us. "Cabin 1; Mike, Tyler and Erik. Cabin 2; Jacob and Ben. Cabin 3; Leah and Angela. Cabin 4; Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Cabin 5; Alice, Rosalie and Bella. Which means Jessica, Tanya and Lauren you are staying in cabin 6. Well of you go and remember twenty minutes till dinner."

Jane also went inside the building as everyone gather their luggage and walked towards their assigned cabin. When Rosalie, Alice and I stepped inside we were floored how much space there was even if the cabin looked small from the outside.

"I wonder how they got everything here." Alice wondered as we lounged on the couch after we had dumped our bags on our beds. The cabin had a large bathroom living room and even a small kitchen.

"By boat…" Rose rolled her eyes at alice as she looked up from a car magazine. I learned that she loved working on cars.

"I know but it seems like such a hassle." Alice sighed and jumped on her feet. "We have ten minutes left lets change clothes because after that hike i am sweaty. No time for a shower so a new outfit has to do."

We all agreed and quickly changed. Since the weather was a lot warmer than at home i put on a t-shirt and shorts. When we met in the living room again, i saw that Rosalie wore a crop top and shorts and alice had a sun dress with flowers. We walked out of our Cabin and moved towards the activity building.

"I hope the food will be okay." Alice broke the comfortable silence.

"Don't expect something they have in a five star restaurant." I shrugged.

"if we dont have any exceptions it can't be that bad." Rosalie said as we just entered the building. I looked around and spotted Emmett, Jasper and Edward play foosball in the far corner of the large room. There was also a pooltable that was occupied by some of the other guys. As we walked towards my brother we passed two large tables that plates, glasses and cutlery set up on them. The wooden walls of the building had different nature photos hanging on them on different spaces in the room. As we reached the boys we could hear the missing campers come inside. Emmett and the other boys started laughing when Emmett made some weird self goal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can i please have your attention." An older man with black long hair, pale face and a mousy face boomed called from the otherside of the room. Jane and Alec stood next to him. Everyone started to move closer to pay attention. "First of all i like to welcome you to Isle Nahlari. I am sure you all will enjoy your stay.

The man clapped excitedly in his hands and his eyes were shining with the same emotion and something else but i couldn't make out which it was. I did know it didn't sit well with me for some reason.

"I am Aro Volturi, the owner of this island. You youngsters already met my children Alec and Jane, they will explain the rules after dinner so don't run off when you are finished! Enjoy your dinner and i will see you all soon." Aro did some weird salute before walking through a door.

"Okay everyone please pick a seat and we will start dinner." Jane announced. Behind her four people came out of the door that Aro disappeared through, they had trollies with different kinds of food. There was pasta, salades, mashed potatoes and a couple more dishes. I sat down next to Alice and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Angela and Ben also joined us at the table. They were kind people and didn't seem as stuck up as some, which was a good thing in my book. Everyone ate in silence, once in a while there was some small tall but most of the time everyone was enjoying the meal. Once everyone was done and the dishes were gathered on large trays, Alec stood up and started to explain the rules.

"This Island has wildlife on it that could be dangerous, rule number one; don't wander off alone or at night. Around eleven o'clock at night I want you all in bed." some people groaned when they heard the word curfew. "We expect you here for breakfast at nine a.m. Don't be late or you have to wait for lunch to eat. Every morning we will let you know what activities are on the timetable for that day. Since it is late we won't have anything today other than a campfire you may join. Girls and boys sleep separated if we catch you there will be consequences. Do you guys understand? "

Everyone replied with a yes. "Well you are free to go and have fun. Remember the curfew!" Jane added, the moment the words left her lips everyone was already standing and out the door. When I walked outside i saw the sky had turned dark ans some stars had lit up. Most of the people were gathered at the fire pit wating for Alec to start a camp fire. After five minutes he came with some big lugs and lit them on fire. Jane had brought everything to make smores. To my surprise everyone was actually getting along and i even dare to say that i had fun. Of course Emmett was his goofy self and telling jokes. The Jacob guy had found a guitar in the activity building and was playing some known songs and before we knew it most of us were singing along. My eyes wandered towards Edward who was sitting next to Jasper and Tanya. They were talking quietly and he was bouncing his right foot along with the melody of the song. For some reason my eyes found Alice's brother more than they should and each time my heart fluttered a bit, especially when he smiled that crooked smile. Sometimes I would catch him looking my way and i always hid behind my hair. It wasn't long before our camp leaders announced it was time for bed. Tomorrow would be an exciting day Jane informed us. She also mentioned to wear comfortable clothes. Everyone made their way towards their cabins, no one complained about it being to earlier, I guess everyone was tired from the trip here. I took a quick shower and layed in my bed. Alice was currently using the bath room. I decided to keep Rosalie company until Alice was done. The moment she left the room my head hit the pillow and I was off to dream.

–––––––CAMP-NAHLARI–––––––

I woke up by someone who was bouncing on my bed.

"Emmett five more minutes." I muttered as i pulled the sheets over my head.

"Bellaaaaa." A high pitched female voice reached my ears. I frowned as my sheets were pulled from. My eyes flew open and connected with blue ones. It took me a minute to realize i wasn't in New York anymore. "Ah sleeping beauty is awake."

"morning Alice" i yawned and got out of bed. I looked at Rose's bed and saw she was missing. "Is Rose in the shower?"

"Yeah i think she is almost done than you can use it while i look for an outfit for you." Alice danced towards my backpack and started pulling things out. I grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom where Rose came out of.

"Morning Bella." She said with a smile as she walked passed me.

"Morning Rose!" i walked i side and locked the door, i had a feeling if i didn't Alice would be in here with my close and god knows what more. I showered ten minutes, using my strawberry shampoo and body wash. I rinsed everything out of my hair and of my body and stepped out of the shower to dry myself. Once i was finished i wrapped the towel around my body and made my way to our bedroom.

"Hey Bella your outfit is on the bed. I borrowed something from Rose so i hope you will fit but i am sure you will. Oh could I borrow one of your jeans jacket?" she rambled as i walked in.

"Yeah sure and thanks Alice for picking an outfit out. It is probably way more stylish than what i would have picked." Not that i really cared what i wore. I quickly put on some underwear and the clothes Alice layed out. She had picked my dark blue Nike airmax, jeans shorts, a white t-shirt with a rose on it and a dark blue cardigan for when it would get colder. On the Island is was warm so i probably won't need it till later. A loud knock on our front door startled us . The booming voice of my brother was bouncing off the walls.

"Ladieees" he shouted as i rolled my eyes.

"Em! Go get some food or something." I shouted. The girls and i stood up and walked with me towards Emmett.

"We thought we would wait for you. Edward and Jasper are waiting outside." He announced when we came around the corner. "You ladies look amazing."

Emmett grinned and he winked at Rose. Who i could see blushing a tiny bit, if i would ask her she probably would deny it. "Okay let's go."

Once outside we spotted Edward and Jasper near the fire pit, next to then stood Lauren and Jessica, as we walked closer we could heard what they were saying.

"Oh Edward you are so funny." Jessica put her hand on his biscep while she tried to talk in a husky voice and giggled. Which she failed miserably. "Your arms feel so strong."

"Thanks is guess.." I heard Edward say, he didn't look comfortable.

"Hi guys" Alice bounced towards her brother and hugged him, resulting in Jessica's hand falling from his arm. "I am starving want to grab something to eat?"

"that sounds great Ali." he replied and let go of Alice. We walked in silence towards the activity building until we were out of ear shot from the blondes.

"You are here just a day and you have already got two girls pinning after you." Alice laughed while Edward frowned, his eyes miving towards me for a second.

"Alice please don't start you know i would rather go without thw attention." He opened the door and we all got inside. We grabbed our plates from the table and walked toward the spread of different breakfast foods. Once we all filled our plates we sat down. I sat next to Emmett and Edward and started eating.

"What do you guys think we will be doing today?" Rosalie asked while plopping grapes into her mouth.

"I hope we will go to the beach." Alice replied, takjng a sip of coffee.

"that would be fun maybe we could go tanning." Rosalie put on of her blond locks behind her ear.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Alice asked me with a smile. On the other side of the room the last people who needes to eat breakfast came in.

"I would love to read a good book but i reckon it's not one of the activities here." I shrugged.

"Don't want to tan with us?" Alice asked.

"nah, that is not really my thing." A throat clearing stopped me from talking more and i turned to the sound. Alec and Jane were standing at the tables in the front.

"Good morning everyone i hope you slept well and are rested because today we will explore the island. In teams of four you will go look for object around the island. This scavenger hunt will decide some things for the reat of camp." Jane smiled to everyone and looked at her clipboard. "I see almost everyone has finsihed eating so Alec will go ahead and announce the groups. The rest will be explained outside."

Jane gave her clipboard to Alec and walked outside to prepare the hunt.

"Okay please stay seated until i am finshed after that you can get your packpacks. We will provide you with water and sandwiches since the hunt will take almost all day." Alec looked down and pointed towards Lauren. "Lauren, Tanya, Jasper and Tyler are group one. Jessica, Alice, Mike and Erik group 2, Ben, Jacob, Angela and Leah group 3 and last but not least Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella are group 4. Stay here i will be right back."

Alec walked through a door and came back with bottles of water and our lunch. "All of you grab one packet of sandwhiches and two bottles of water. Once you got those you can retrieve your backpacks and i want you all to be at the picnic tables in 10 minutes."

–––––––CAMP-NAHLARI–––––––

Emmett was holding the map of the Island and was guiding us towards our first object.

"Do you know that i find it a bit strange that we can explore Nahlari freely while one the walk towards camp we needed to stay close as if there was danger lurking around every tree." I mused out loud and followed my brother over some big rocks.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Edwards said as he caught up with me and starting walking next to me. "Maybe they wanted to scare us. I don't know but now you mention it, it is kind of weird."

"Let's not worry about it and win this damn game." Emmett shouted to us. He disappeared behind a large tree and whooped. "Found it! Edward you are on map duty now."

Emmett came back with a large machete in his hand. My eyes widened at the sight of the sharp weapon.

"The hell do we need that thing for?" Rosalie walked towards my brother and looked at the machete, running her thumb over the blades edge. "It's sharpened recently watch out with that thing Emmett."

"I will." He reassured us and gave the map to Edward.

"What is this?" Edward held a envelope.

"Oh i found that with this thing." Emmett waves the blade around. Edward opened the envelope and read out loud.

"Good job you have found the Machete which can help you get the lead. Use it wisely and it can create a path to the next object, it can make the road easier towards your prize." After reading it Edward put the envelope in his backpack. "Where there more machetes where you found that one?"

"No this was the only one…"

"So that probably will go for all the objects we can find. Let's find the next one to be sure." Edward looked at the map and pointed to the right. "we need to go that way."

Emmett and Edward walked infront of me and Rose. After a couple of minutes we realized why we got the Machete. We came across a wall of ferns and Emmett hacked them away with a big grin on his face. We started to get deeper into the jungle and started to hear birds singing beautiful melodies that were almost hypnotizing. I realized i had stopped moving to listen and shook my head to get out of the daze. When i looked towards the rest of the group i could see that they stood still too. I walked towards them waving my hand in front of Emmett's face. I expected a reaction but it never came.

"Emmett?" I waved my hand infront of his face again. Nothing… what the hell is going on? I did the same with Rose and got the same reaction. I moved towards Edward waving again. He also didn't respond, i let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his shoulders. Edward's beautiful green eyes were zoned out and not focusing. I grabbed his hand and felt a electric shock go through my arm. Out of shock i let his hand go, once I regained myself I shook him again. His eyes snapped towards me and i let out a sigh of relieve.

"uhm Bella? How did you end up in front of me? I swear you were behind me a second ago!" His confused eyes searched mine and frowned. He looked at Em and Rose. "why are you looking so startled? And what are they doing?"

"Something weird happened." I took a shaky breath still confused of what had happened. The sound of the birds got louder and i started to panic. They had to have something to do with this weird thing that was happening. "Don't listen to those birds."

"What? Why? What happened." Edward put his hand on my bare arm, the electric current was going through my body again, he let go as if i shocked him. "That was weird..."

"That is not important right now. We need to get those two out if their trance. When those birds started singing it did something. I shook myself out of it and when i looked at you guys you were standing still as if you were statues and when i tried to get your attention i started shaking you which didn't work the first time around." I moved towards my brother and friend.

"You think those birds got something to do with it?" I nodded at his question. I saw he was trying to find a rational explanation for this.

"Let's test it out. I am going to listen and if i go back in a trance wake me up okay?"

"What! No what if it doesn't work?" he smiled at me reassuringly.

"I am sure you can get me out again." I saw the moment he started listening again his eyes started to unfocus and his whole body went ridged. I started to shake him again and thankfully he snapped out of it quicker than before. "Okay so i guess it is caused by the birds…"

**_Author notes:_**

**_So that was chapter 2 i hopw you enjoyed it. I alsmost finished chapter 3 and once i have a good start on chapter 4 i will post it._****_If there are any mistakes i am sorry my first language is dutch, not English._**

**_Anchalee: thanks for the review! It's a series from the UK and i think just put on Netflix. Hope you liked this chapter._**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03.**

**BELLA POV **

It took Edward and me a couple of minutes to get Rose and Em put of their trance like state. Once they had they look confused at us.

"What happened? You guys weren't standing here." Emmett frowned and laughed. "Good prank."

He stopped laughing when he saw my face. "What got you so serious and bothered?"

"Em there is no prank." I took a big breath and started to explain what happened. He started laughing again thinking it was a prank again… i didn't blame him because it did sound insane. Rosalie watched us carefully and gasped. The bird had stopped singing so we couldn't show them.

"I think they are serious and it explains how they got in front of us. " She looked at Emmett seriously. "Edward would never be this serious if it was a prank."

"This all sounds insane." Emmett crossed his arms and looked at me again. "But i guess your right because Bella isn't that good of an actress and she actually looked startled."

"Just try to focus on something else when you hear them." Edward said and we continued on our hunt. After ten minutes we were close to our next object. We had talked some more about the weird birds and had decided after a discussion to not tell Alec and Jane. For some reason we all had a weird feeling about those two and i was relieved that i wasn't the only one. We had reached a meadow in the middle of the jungle, it was perfectly round as if it was created by human hands, in the middle of it we saw a big wooden box. As a group we walked towards it, inside there were a bow and arrows, as was there an other envelope. I grabbed it and read it out loud.

"You are the first team to reach this point well done the object is yours. You will need the things you found later on so keep them close and don't lose them." I turned the paper around to see if there was more. "Well that's it. Why would we need this?"

We all looked confused at the bow and arrows, a machete was something we could use but this… from the other side of the clearing Jasper, Alice, Tyler and Angela appeared.

"god dammit now we need to find another object." Tyler sounded frustrated. "We walked for an hour to reach this one."

"Hey guys." Alice bounced towards us. Once she was closer her expression changed and whispered. "Did you guys also miss fifteen minutes? Or am i going insane? We heard these beautiful birds and then all of a sudden they were gone and fifteen minutes have passed."

"You are not insane the same happend to us but fortunately Bella snapped out of it and got us out of it." Rosalie answered her. "There is something weird going on here."

"What ever causes this we need to be careful. Do you guys want to tell the camp leaders maybe they know what to do?" Alice looked over her shoulder towards her group. "They don't seem to believe me so i am glad you guys had it too."

"For some reason we don't trust Alec and Jane. Let's keep it quiet for now and see if it happens again or if something else is weird." I suggested. Alice agreed. Her group called her name and asked her if she would come.

"Yeah i am coming!" she shouted and turned to us. "Let's discuss this later. See you guys."

They went towards the right side of the clearing and disappeared behind the large trees and ferns. We walked into the opposite direction towards a different point on our map. After walking for forty minutes we arrived at a bridge made out of ropes and wood. On the opposite side we could see a similar wooden box as the last one.

"I hope no one has been here before… that bridge look wonky." i really didn't want to cross it for nothing, it looked scary and unstable and with my luck i would fall down.

"I'll go first and you will see it's safe sis." Emmett's dimples showed as he smiled. He walked confidently towards the bridge and managed with his massive form to cross it rather gracefully. We all followed one by one not trusting it to carry all our weight. I let out a sigh of relieve whenbny feet hit the ground on the other side. I had made the mistake to look down while i was crossing the bridge, deep down the canyon i could see a water moving rapidly with the current of the river, the water was splashing against big rocks that had probably fallen down over the years.

Rosalie stood next to the wooden box and crouched down to retrieve the item that was in it. It was some kind of honey colored stone, it was see through and had a flower inside of it. She examined it closely and dropped it with a small yelp as it started to glow inside her hand.

"Did you guys see that?" she looked at us with wide eyes.

"maybe it was the sun?" Emmett scratched the back of his head and walked closer to Rose.

"The sun is behind the trees it couldn't be that." Edward frowned and walked toward Rose and my brother. He grabbed the stone out of the box but nothing happend. I could see everyone's brain working in over drive.

"This island is getting weirder and weirder." I walked towards them and Edward gave me the stone. Nothing happend but once i gave it back to Rose it started to glow again. "What the…"

Rose quickly handed it to Emmett who put the stone in his backback. "I don't want to touch that thing it freaks me out!"

She got the envelop out of the box.

"Congratulations the Lily stone is yours. Please return back to camp and go to your leaders if you are the first group back, they have a prize for you." Rosalie read out loud. "I wonder why we got the bow and arrow? Or this stone.."

–––––––CAMP-NAHLARI–––––––

After an hour of hiking the entrance of the camp came into view, when we walked through we could see that the group of Jacob, Ben, Leah and Angela was already back. I was relieved that nothing strange had happened again and we never heard the birds again.

We walked towards Jane, who was standing next to the fire pit. She heard us approaching and turned to face us, she smiled brightly at us, but for the first time i noticed there was a hard edge to her eyes.

"ah you are the second group to return. Can you show me what you found?" She eyed Emmett as we handed everything over. "I see you found the machete, bow and arrow…. Ooh and the Lilly stone. Well done guys you can keep the items for now, you will need them later this week or the next."

Jane dismissed us and walked inside the activity building. We made our way towards the group that was already here.

"Hi guys." Ben said as we approached. "How was your hunt?"

"Hi, congrats on the win." Emmett said as he clapped his hand on Ben's back, who flinched at the action with a smile. As usual Emmett forgets his own strength. We all said down on the grass underneath a big tree. Angela kept glancing at us with an uncertain expression while she whispered something to Jacob and Leah. They both nodded at her, Angela stood up and moved closer to us. Jacob and Leah soon followed.

"I have a weird question for you guys." Angela looked down at her hands biting her bottom lip. "It may sound crazy…"

"Are you talking about the weird things that happen here." Rosalie offered. Angela's eyes widened and nodded her head.

"So it happend to you too?" Leah asked cautiously, her eyes moving towards the big building behind us. She stopped talking while she clearly wanted to say more. When i looked back i saw Alec come outside with a large bag. He watched us for a minute and then walked towards the activity building where also the office was located.

"You mean the birds and the weird stone?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Jacob said loudly, Leah shushed him. "Sorry to loud. We talked with Alec and Jane when we arrived."

"What did they say?" Edward asked. Ben cleared his throat and began telling us about their reaction.

"It was really weird." Ben readjusted his glasses. "They said that it was imposible and that we imagined it but their eyes told a different story."

"They made us feel like we were insane but the twinkle in their eyes told me they knew and probably have something to do with it." Angela added.

"Which stone did you find? And with who did it start glowing" I asked.

"The beetle stone and it glowed when Angela held it." Ben said. "and with you?"

"when i took the Lilly stone out of the crate and it started glowing i dropped it. When the others held it nothing happend so i tried again and the same thing happened." Rosalie explained. We talked about it for several minutes, we couldn't come up with a logical explanation. We decide to lay it to rest for a while but promised each other that we would tell if something else happend. When Alice came back Rose and I went to our cottage to discuss our day. It turned out that Alice's group came across some caves near a beach on the east side of the island. When we told her about the stone glowing Alice looked at us dumbfounded.

"Can you show me? We did find a rock with a shell in it but that didn't happen"

"Emmett has it." Rosalie huffed as she said down on the couch and we followed suit. "It was creepy."

"I think the person who grabbed it wasn't the right person. It all sounds weird but i think there will be more of them popping up."

–––––––CAMP-NAHLARI––––––

We all sat in a room full of couches that were faced to one side of the room in the activity building after dinner. Jane, Alec and Aro stood in front of us, they all held something in their hands and were scanning our faces with their eyes, while smiling… of course. Alec took a step forward and everyone who was talking stopped.

"We hope you all had a fun hunt and had the opportunity to explore the island. I know it's big so most of you only have seen a small part of it, that will change in the next few weeks." His eyes rested on Angela's group. "Group 2 congratulations you have won the hunt."

Alec, Jane and Aro handed them some kind of bracelet attached in the middle was a metal cuf with the logo of the of the camp on it. The winning group thanked them and put the bracelets on.

"The next couple days we will have activities at camp and we will go to the east side of the island to a beach." Some people cheered when Jane announced that we would go to the beach, Alice and Rose were one of them. Not long after Aro dismissed us, just like yesterday evening there was a camp fire. No one started a conversation about the weird things we experienced and i was kind of glad. My head had started to hurt because i had been over thinking the whole day. Around 10.30 pm i decided it was time to head to bed. Alice and Rose wanted to stay as did Jasper and ny brother. When i announced that i was going Edward sprang up announcing that he too would go to sleep. We walked in silence for a couple of meters before Edwards began to talk.

"How are you feeling after today?" we were almost halfway towards our small houses.

"I feel a bit drained. The heat and all the other things that happened really took a toll but i am sure that after a good night of sleep it will be fine."

We walked close to the tree line and one of my feet got stuck behind a large tree root. Just like when i almost fell on the first day here, Edward's hands steadied me. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he let go. I felt my traitorous cheeks heat up. I murmured a thanks and looked away, letting my hair fall as a curtain before my face to shield it from Edward's green watchful eyes. I felt on of his hands gently putting my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella." He smiled crookedly at me, which made my heart beat faster as his hand went back to his side. "As I said the last time, i don't mind lending my catching services to you and i find you blushing very cute."

Of course that last statement caused my cheeks to heat up again, but this time i didn't shield my face. Edward grinned at me and i couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. We started walking again and not long aftee we reached my cottage.

"Well this is me." I pointed at the small wooden building. "Thanks for walking with me and catching me again."

"It was my pleasure. Sweet dreams Bella!" he waved at me and turned around to walk the ten metres to his own cottage.

"Good night Edward." I said as i waved back and opened the door. I took a quick shower and once my head hit my pillow I fall asleep instantly.

**Author notes:**

**There you have it chapter 3. I am halfway chapter 4 right now, so stay tuned.**

**I do hope you liked this chapter, reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Thanks for the follows, likes and reviews! I really appreciate them and make me want to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 04**

**BELLA POV**

The next two days were spend at the camp. We learned how to make a fire and how to shoot a bow and arrow, to my surprise i was kind of good with the weapon. I was convinced at first that it would be dangerous to let a klutz like me handle a bow and arrow. Some of the boy and Rose learned how to fight with a stick and Emmett and Jasper had signed up for wood carving along side Jacob and Leah. Em had made a weird looking totum pole, with a wolf, lion and a bird. I was surprised at the amount of detail in the wooden statue. Also more people had won a bracelet; Mike, Jessica, Alice and Erik. For some reason our groups from the hunt had stayed the same.

Alice and Rose had been excited to go to the beach. They had layed almost the whole time on their towels next to Lauren, Jessica and Tanya. Alice had explained that once Tanya was one of her best friends until she got her sights on Edward, during the first year of high school. Tanya would do almost anything to gain is attention, from died strawberry blond hair to skimpy outfits. On a sleep over Tanya had tried to convince Alice to help her with Edward. Alice had refused and Tanya got mad at her after Alice had declined multiple times. She retaliated with a cruel prank, after gym Tanya had cornered Alice and put a lot gum in her hair and had put itching powder in her clothes. At that time Alice had long black locks that fell to her waist, which had to be cut of. She had been crushed she had loved her long hair, thankfully she fell in love with the pixie cut and had grown it out a bit so it was a bit shorter than a bob. Over the last two years their relationship had faded away and Alice never truster her again. She had told Edward what happened and he was livid at first. He never forgave her but Tanya was the daughter of their mother's best friend, which resulted that Tanya came over a lot. They had to cope with the situation. Even though Esme had been mad at her friends daughter too.

That day i had hung out with My brother, Jasper and Edward. It had been fun watching the tide pools and the starfish in them. We also found a cave and decided to explore, it had been fun but also a bit scary since the cave was pitch dark. Fortunately Emmett had brought his phone and had put on the flash light. We all had gasped when we saw the walls of the cave. They were covered in topaz stones that glinstered when the light moved over them. We all stood in awe and had stayed inside the cave until it was time to gather with the rest of camp at the beach. Getting to know each other more and the more i heard about Edward the more i liked him. Hopefully he felt the same way…

–––––––CAMP-NAHLARI––––––

The first week had flown by, the only thing that i found weird was the extra attention i got from Alec to better my shooting skills. I wasn't the only one who got taken to the side, Jasper had been chosen to master stick fighting and Rosalie was learning how to throw knives. I didn't really understand why we needes these skills. I sat on the grass watching my twin brother spar with Alec, they weren't to rough but i think both of them will sport some bruices later on. Emmett loved a good fight, that was why he joined our school's wresting and football teams. He had concidered bassball but deemed it to boring and liked a more rough game i guess.

After dinner Alec and Jane called us together to go over the following day.

"Tomorrow we will have dropping. You will stay in the same group as the previous week." Alec stood in front of us with his hands in his pockets. "each group will be dropped at a different part of the Island and have until twilight to get back."

"You all have to be ready at 8.30 am, this means that you have eaten breakfast before that! To makes things a bit challenging you will have to turn in your phones and will receive a compas from us and instructions." Jane explained which caused some to protest. "You can ask your questions in a minute."

"You all will meet Demitri and Felix tomorrow, they are the ones who cooked all the meals and made the bracelets. They will guide two teams to their destination. You are all required to make Lunch to take with you, at breakfast you will find lunchboxes." Alec was glaring at Jessica and Lauren who were still whispering about the phones. "Now you can ask questions! Please raise your hand if you have any."

A couple of hand shot up. "Jessica."

"Why do we need to turn in our phones? What if we need a map or we find a place for the perfect selfie!?" i could hear the panic in her voice, as if selfies could help you… i rolled my eyes.

"You need to stay focused on finding the way back not selfies and using GoogleMaps or any navigational app are not allowed. You will have to work together to find your way back." Alec said in a stern tone. Jessica wanted to protest but before she could Alec pointed to Jasper.

"Isn't it dangerous for us to wander the island? You mentioned in the beginning of the week that there were dangerous animals here." I was glad Jasper asked this because i had been wondering the same thing when we did the scavenger hunt and now we are being dropped at an unknown place. I watched Alec and Jane closely, Jane's eyes shot briefly to her brother's. Alec took a deep breath and turned his face towards Jasper.

"You don't have to worry they are night creatures and since you are in small groups they won't come near you." Alec said in a final tone.

–––––––CAMP-NAHLARI––––––

The next morning I was sitting at the a table eating my breakfast and preparing my lunch. I had gone ahead since Rose and Alice hadn't been finished getting ready.

"Morning Bella." Edward's velvet voice reached my ears as he sat down next to me. "Excited for today?"

"Morning Edward." I smiled at him and grabbed my coffee. "As long as the birds don't sing i am good and you?"

"Same but i have a feeling this will be an eventful day." He took a bite from his sandwich. The rest of the group came in not much later while i was packing my lunch, i had made a couple of sandwiches ans two apples. The only thing i needed to grab was some drinks. I stood up and walked toward the fridge located near the spread of food and grabbed three bottles of water, better have plenty than to run out. Once i was at my seat again i grabbed my bag and put everything in it.

Within twenty minutes everyone stood outside near the picnic tables, Jane, Alec, Dimitri and Felix stood before us. We all had already turnes in our phones, which followed a chorus of complains from different people.

"Can i have your attention please."Alec said loudly to get everyone to turn his way and listen. Once everyone was quiet and turned to him he began talking further. "Okay as you know today is dropping day. Each group will be dropped on a different location on the island and has to find their way back to camp. Once you are on your location you will receive a compass, a map and an assignment. "

"As we told you Dimitri and Felix will both take a group towards their destination. For today we have arranged three boats and one car, on your way to this location you will be blindfolded, the reason for this is so that you don't know where you have been dropped. Good luck every one!"

"Wait you said you didn't have a car here! Why did we walk all the way when we arrived!?" Lauren actually glared at them.

"Because it had broken down!" Alec said irritated. "Group one you will you with Felix!"

Lauren huffed but followed Felix along side, Tanya, Jasper and Tyler.

"We will all walk together towards the beach. The Jeep has a longer trip to make, let's go." Jane instructed.

Once they had vanished behind the two large buildings. The rest of the groups followed our camp leaders. We had to walk the long path towards the beach, thankfully without all the suitcases and backpacks we arrived within twenty minutes. Once we were at the beach i could see three speedboats floating around at the small wooden dock, the waves made it sway a little. Dimitri was the one to bring us to our destination, we stepped into the boat that he pointed to, once he was also inside he grabbed his bag that was hanging around his shoulder and took out four blindfolds. His piercing grey eyes had a hard edge to them and as i looked better his body was tense. He threw us the blindfolds and told us to put them in a harsh tone. We did as told and soon i could hear the engine come a life and the boat moving. The movement of the boat on the sea made my stomach clench, not seeing were i went was making it worse. Fortunately for me before it could get any worse i felt the boat slow down.

"We have arrived take of you blindfold." Dimitri's russian accent reached my ears. Once i took the blindfold off my eyes had to get used to the bright sun light. Dimitri had turned off the boat and had anchored it on a rock. He handed the compass, map and an envelope to Edward and mentioned us to get off the boat. I was glad to not be in his presence for any longer, Dimitri made me nervous. His eyes ranked over us with a glare and without a word sped off in the boat.

We stood on a small beach, the ground was filled with small stones, shells and driftwood. In the distance we saw a couple of large rock and walked towards it and sat down. We decided that we would first try to find out where we were. We all stood above the map scanning it and looking around us if we could see any orientation point that stood on the map. After ten minutes we found out that we were on the south side of the Island. We also saw a small cross on the map and wondered what tha could be.

Rosalie opened the envelope and started reading aloud. "Dear campers, you have been dropped and have to find your way back. During this adventure you need to find a wooden crate with objects in them. Once you found them you can return to camp. You can find it twelve hundred metres to the west and is marked on your map."

"Let's do this go team!" Emmett shouted with a fist pump in the air. I laughed at my silly brother. He helped Rosalie of the rock and pulled her into his arms which caused her to giggle, wrapping her arms around my brother and resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh. My eyes moved towards Edward's, he chuckled as he saw the shock in them.

"Did you know about this?" i whispered as i stood closer to him. "Don't get me wrong I am happy for them just surprised."

"I think they got together two days ago." He whispered back with a smile. "I am glad Rose found someone she can trust."

I wanted to ask what he meant by that but Emmett called me.

"Bells, i totally forgot to tell you!" he walked towards us with Rose tucked into his side. "Meet my girl friend Rosalie Hale."

"Well nice to officially meet you Rose." I said jokingly and giggled at Emmett's way of telling me this. I pulled them both in a hug. "I guess i have to share superman now. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Bella we were worried about your reaction." Rose smiled.

"Don't be so silly and i know you can get him in line, as i have seen this week." Emmett pouted when i said that. "you are good for him."

We made our way towards the treeline and entered the jungle. Emmett surprised us when he pulled the machete from somewhere and walked in front with Rosalie guiding us towards the green sea of plants and trees, Edward and i walked a couple of metres behind them.

"Can i ask you something Bella?" Edward broke the comfortable silence between us after five minutes. I nodded at him. "Well tomorrow we have a free day and i was wondering if you would like to spend it with me?"

"Like a date?" i teased him. My eyes widened when he nodded with that grin that made my heart beat faster and made my cheeks heat up. "I would love to."

"It's a date then." He bumped his shoulder with mine. Familiar singing reached my ears and my body went ridged. Next to me Edward stopped in his tracks and Rosalie and Emmett turned around towards us.

"Don't listen." I said as the birds began to sing louder. I could feel the sensation in my head again as last time and tried my best to fight it. My eyes shot towards my brother's, i could sew him losing thw fight and slowly his eyes started to unfocus, next to him Rose was the same. I could hear my breathing fasten and when i looked at Edward he seemed not far behind them. "No, no, no not again!"

I grabbed Edward's hand ready to shake him awake, the electric current that was there last time i touched him was back in full force. I felt his hand grab onto mine and squeeze. My eyes shot to his green ones and to my surprise he seemed out of the daze he was in, was looking at our linked hands with a shocked expression.

"Do you feel that too?" he whispered softly. I nodded at him and bit my lip. He looked at Emmett and Rose. "Shit those stupid birds… wait Bella you did something. The moment you held my hand i felt myself coming back. Even though it is still a struggle to not get sucked in by the melody of those things, you somehow anchor me."

"I don't know what i did expect touching you but i am glad it worked. The birds do make me a bit woozy." As i said it i started to sway a bit. Edward's hand left mine and pulled me towards him with his arms around my waist the steady me. I had to admit that it felt amazing to be in his arms, i rested my head on his hard chest. We stood like this for at least five minutes, not saying a word, waiting for the birds to stop singing, every once in a while one of us tensed as we were fighting the pull of singing birds. I looked up at the sky through a large opening between the tree tops and frowned, something white with a flashing blue light came descending down towards us and grew bigger as the seconds ticked by, as it came closer i saw a camera attached to it, a drone!

"Edward don't move or talk." I whispered in a serious tone as i moved my head slowly back on his chest, facing to the left. I felt him nod. Between the loud singing of the birds, i could hear the soft sound of the drones blade rotating to keep it flying. It had moved around us and was now flying by on the side i was facing, it flew towards my brother and Rose. I felt Edward tense again as it circled us once more, it left again and all of a sudden the birds had stopped singing. Edward let go of me and we both turned to Rose and Em. They slowly came back and looked at us.

"Did it happen again?" Rose groaned and we walked towards them.

"Yes and we are being watched by drones..." Edward announced.

"okay because i seriously hate those birds i don't like that someone is messing with my head." Emmett boomed. "wait a drone, i wish i could have seen it!"

"who is watching us? The volturi?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know Rose but maybe we can find out later?" I opted and we walked further through the jungle, Emmett hacking away to make a path. We walked for fifteen minutes before we came to a stop at a foot of a mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rose groaned as she looked at the map and wiped away some sweat from her forehead. "that thing we need to collect is at the top of this i think."

I groaned as i looked up. How are we going to do that?

**Author notes:**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I am hoping to post chapter 5 later this week.**

**What would you guys like to see in this story?**

**And what do you think is going on on this Island?**

**Until next time! **


End file.
